MI DIARIO
by Yamanaka-SAn
Summary: -Siempre creí que los diarios eran totalmente inútiles, algo para perder el tiempo, en fin algo superfluo, pero... Ahora me doy cuenta lo equivocada que estaba, empezando por mi opinión acerca de ti.
1. Chapter 1

Domo!

Antes que nada quiero avisarles que ni la hermosa de Ino, ni el adonis de Gaara ni ningún otro personaje de la gran serie de Naruto me pertenece todo es obra del gran genio Masashi Kishimoto pero la temática de la historia si, así que esto es más o menos como: Una mitad tuya Kishi-chan y la otra mitad mía xDDDD

Sin más que parlotear.. He aquí la historia... Espero que les guste.

Hmmmm por cierto algo más... Esta historia es sin fines de lucro... pero hay algo que compensaría todo mis esfuerzo, así es pillines no se hagan, yo se que ya lo saben, pues si un simple review o tal vez quieran enviar flores (?)-que rayos me encantan las flores- hace feliz a este intento de escritora xDDDD.

Una vez enviado el mensaje subliminal he aquí este disparate que salió de esta cabeza loca disfruten la historia!

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno... Y bueno tal vez un poco de Ooc-es que a veces se me escapa...Pero... Para eso están los reviews n_n, avísenme si se presenta este Ooc-

**Aclaraciones:**

-GaaIno 3w3- diálogo de personajes

_**-GaaIno 3w3- pensamientos de **__**personajes**_

_**GaaIno- notas y narración de la autora.**_

_**MI DIARIO**_

_**PR**__**ÓLOGO**_

-Siempre creí que los diarios eran totalmente inútiles, algo para perder el tiempo, en fin algo superfluo, pero... Ahora me doy cuenta lo equivocada que estaba, empezando por mi opinión acerca de ti. -Pensaba una hermosa doncella mientras observaba y limpiaba el polvo, que había adquirido, un pequeño amigo inanimado, después de todo necesitaba desahogarse.

Varias escenas pasaron por su mente al tocar aquel viejo cuaderno, escenas que mostraban todo lo bueno, lo malo y lo feo que había tenido que soportar en ese último año, como por ejemplo: La llegada de un gran amor, la pérdida y decepción causada por alguien muy querido, en fin cosas que jamás imagino vivirlas...

Bueno este es un pequeño prólogo... Lo sé, lo sé... es tan chico que más parece parloteo de la autora que parte del fic...Como sea, el fic va a ser un tanto extraño pues se irá dando en...bahh mejor lean y ahí se enteran... xDDDD

Tal vez a algunos les parezca conocida la historia, la verdad es que la borré y la estoy volviendo a subir para tratar de alargarla y así hacerla un gran fic!

**Importante:**

Saber lo que ustedes opinan es de vital importancia para mi, así que denme mi droga, digo denme su opinión para así saber en qué debo mejorar y así ser una historia respetable de esta pareja que tanto adoro!

Sin más que decirles

Bye bye pillines

Nos leemos en el próximo!

Atentamente

**Mizore! ^^**


	2. 1 de abril

Domo!

Antes que nada quiero avisarles que ni la hermosa de Ino, ni el adonis de Gaara ni ningún otro personaje de la gran serie de Naruto me pertenece todo es obra del gran genio Masashi Kishimoto pero la temática de la historia si, así que esto es más o menos como: Una mitad tuya Kishi-chan y la otra mitad mía xDDDD

Sin más que parlotear.. He aquí la historia... Espero que les guste.

Hmmmm por cierto algo más... Esta historia es sin fines de lucro... pero hay algo que compensaría todo mis esfuerzo, así es pillines no se hagan, yo sé que ya lo saben, pues si un simple review o tal vez quieran enviar flores (?)-que rayos me encantan las flores- hace feliz a este intento de escritora xDDDD.

Una vez enviado el mensaje subliminal he aquí este disparate que salió de esta cabeza loca disfruten la historia!

**Advertencias:** Universo Alterno... Y bueno tal vez un poco de Ooc-es que a veces se me escapa...Pero... Para eso están los reviews n_n, avísenme si se presenta este Ooc-

**Aclaraciones:**

**.::::****ααΞωΞαα****::::.-**separador de escenas

-GaaIno 3w3- diálogo de personajes

_**-GaaIno 3w3- pensamientos de personajes**_

GaaIno-notas y narración de Mizore xDDD

**MI DIARIO**

**CAPíTULO I**

**1ero de Abril**

**TRAICIÓN INMINENTE**

_**- Y pensar que todo inicio el 1 **__**día de clases... ¿Lo recuerdas?**_

**Flash Back**

- ¡Genial, primer día de clases y no encuentro el maldito zapato!-Gritaba por todo su dormitorio una bella jovencita de cabellera rubia, despampanante cuerpo y bellísimos ojos azulinos que adornaban su angelical rostro.

- ¡Ino baja ya, se te hace tarde! -Le anunciaba el padre de la joven llamada Ino desde la cocina- ¡El desayuno ya está listo!- decía mientras subía por las escaleras que conducían al cuarto de Ino- ¿Por qué rayos demoras tanto?- abrió la puerta de golpe.

- ¡Papá no encuentro mi zapato!- decía o mejor dicho gritaba la joven mientras señalaba su pie descalzo.

- ¡Ino, tranquilízate!, ya sé ¿revisaste bajo tu cama?- preguntó casi furioso el hombre mayor.

- Eh, ¿debajo de mi cama dices?- preguntó arrodillándose quedando a la altura del piso para observar debajo de su cama- ¡Bingo, aquí está!- vociferaba victoriosa mientras sacaba su zapato y se lo colocaba.

- Ahora sí, ¡Baja de una vez!- gritó Inoichi.

- Hai, hai.

El desayuno fue sencillo, pero delicioso. Luego de tomarse su jugo de **naranja con zanahoria**, salió corriendo hasta la parada del bus, pues vivía muy lejos del colegio así que optó por tomar el bus.

Una vez que estuvo en el colegio, recibió una calurosa bienvenida por parte de su novio Sai, ellos ya tenían alrededor de 3 meses saliendo, en la entrada del mismo.

- Hola hermosa- dijo aquel azabache saludando a la rubia con su típico calificativo.

- ¡Hola Sai!- La rubia se lanzó a los brazos de aquel extraño joven y lo besó tiernamente en los labios, a lo que él correspondió gustosamente.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido en estas vacaciones, hermosa?- dijo Sai rompiendo el beso, pero no el abrazo.

- ¡Tonto!, nos vimos ayer- le dijo entre risas Ino.

- Jajaja es cierto- después él fue quién la besó.

Ino cortó el roce para empezar a caminar hasta el campus del colegio agarrada de la mano de Sai.

Una vez llegados al campus, observaron la gran tabla de ubicaciones, la cual les diría en qué curso pasarían su último año de secundaria.

Para desgracia de ellos la dichosa tabla había hecho de las suyas, así es separó a la pareja ubicando a Ino en 3A y a Sai 3C.

**.::::****ααΞωΞαα****::::.**

Como en todo colegio hay una ceremonia de inauguración y éste sin duda no era la excepción.

Sai acompañó a "su hermosa" al lugar donde le tocaba formarse a cada paralelo.

- Bueno hermosa aquí nos separamos

- Así parece.

Luego de eso Sai la sorprendió con un ligero roce en los labios, luego él se marchó.

Ino se encuentra con una chica que jamás había visto, por lo que supuso que sería novata.

- Hola, soy Yamanaka Ino ¿Eres novata verdad?

- E-etto, h-hola soy Hyuga Hinata y n-no soy novata, he estudiado aquí desde hace mucho.

- ¿En serio?, jamás te había visto, espera ¡Hyuga ¿dijiste? - le dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

- H-hay

- ¿Hyga Neji es algún pariente tuyo?

- ¿C-conoces a Neji-niisan?

-A sí que es tu primo, bueno de ahora en adelante tú, la frente y yo seremos amigas- le respondió la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

Posterior a esa "leve" presentación la ceremonia prosiguió y terminó tal y como se esperaba, sumamente ABURRIDA, que más se puede pedir.

A lo que todos los paralelos se dirigieron a su lugar de estudio.

- Hina-chan ¿Te parece si nos sentamos juntas?- pregunto una emocionada rubia.

-C-claro Ino-chan- respondió alegre y tímidamente la joven de ojos perlados.

Una vez que todos eligieron sus puestos, las jóvenes se sentaron a lado de la ventana, pues era fresco y relajante.

3A era uno de los cursos, por no decir el único, que se llenaba de ruidos innecesarios, así es el profesor guía aún no llegaba.

Por esta razón Ino prosiguió con la presentación de Hinata al grupo de amigos de la rubia.

- Hina-chan, te presento al tipo más perezoso de todo el mundo Nara Shikamaru.

- Tsk Ino no me hagas esas presentaciones, es un gusto Hinata- decía con la innata pereza del castaño

- E-el g-gusto es mío- dijo sonrojada la joven de ojos perlas.

- Este es Kiba- dijo Ino señalando al chico-perro.

- ¿Cómo qué éste, Ino? jejejeje lo siento, hola Hinata- sonreía perrunamente, una sonrisa innata en Kiba.

- N-no hay p-problema, hola

- Hina-chan, este es Chouji- decía señalando a su regordete amigo.

- Un gusto Hinata- vociferaba mientras se atragantaba con una de sus frituras.

- U-un placer- dijo sonriendo Hinata.

- Por último, este es Sasuke, es el novio de la frente- lo último lo dijo susurrando a Hinata.

- Hmp- se limitó a contestar el Uchiha.

A lo que Hinata correspondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

**.::::****ααΞωΞαα****::::.**

El bullicio al fin se detuvo con la llegada del profesor guía, Hatake Kakashi.

- Buenos días clase, disculpen la tardanza pero una viejita se me atravesó en el camino, llevaba muchas bolsas consigo ¿saben? y entonces...

- Ya conocemos el resto sensei- se escuchó desde el fondo del salón una particular voz proveniente de cierto castaño con marcas rojas en sus mejillas.

- Si, como digas Kiba-kun, bueno sin más rodeos un nuevo alumno nos acompañará en este año, así que Gaara-kun ¿Por qué no pasas?

- Buenos días- se escuchó decir a un guapo pelirrojo.

Después de esa presentación, muchos murmullos de chicas se escucharon- babosas D: - y también llamó la atención de ciertos zafiros.

- Gaara-kun ¿te molestaría sentarte un momento en mi silla?- decía amablemente Kakashi mientras señalaba su silla detrás del escritorio.

-Hai- decía serio el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en dicha silla y de paso observaba una vez más aquellos zafiros que lo cautivaron.

- Bueno clase ya conocen el procedimiento- decía aburrido el peliblanco a sus alumnos.

- Vamos Hina-chan-decía muy emocionada Ino a Hinata mientras jalaba de su brazo para salir de ahí.

- H-hai

- Ok, ya saben que hacer pero igual lo explicaré por Gaara-kun, cada uno agarrará un papelito de esta caja que está en mi escritorio, en ese papelito hay un número, ese número y ésta tabla, la que está en la pizarra, les indicará donde deben sentarse y con quien, así que prosigan de una vez- finalizó con una sonrisa Kakashi.

- Hai- se escuchó un coro asintiendo.

Una vez ubicados quedaron así:

_Sasuke-Kiba_

_Chouji-Shikamaru_

_Ino-Gaara_

_Hinata-__**Shiori**_

Posterior a las ubicaciones Ino no pudo evitar hacer lo que mejor le salía, parlotear a más no poder y digamos que Gaara no es muy paciente con ese tipo de preguntas.

- ¡Hola! Soy Yamanaka Ino, pero puedes llamarme Ino- dijo con una gran sonrisa y despertando al pelirrojo de su concentración.

- ¿Eh?, ah soy Sabaku no Gaara-realmente le sorprendió que aquella hermosa chica le hablará y sobretodo que le sonriera de esa manera tan, tan radiante.

- Seremos buenos amigos ya lo verás- volvió a regalarle aquella sonrisa que había deslumbrado al pelirrojo.

- Sabes eres muy ruidosa- respondió él con una media sonrisa igual de encantadora que la de Ino, esto hizo que Ino se sonrojará.

Luego de esa pequeña platica la clase transcurrió normalmente, en el receso Hinata conoció a la "FRENTE" que en realidad se llama Sakura, una chica aparentemente agradable y a los otros chicos que serían sus amigos.

**.::::****ααΞωΞαα****::::.**

A la hora de salida Ino fue a buscar a Sai pero lo que encontró la dejó en un estado de shock, palideció a más no poder, es que simplemente no lo podía creer

- F-frente- tartamudeo por la visión que estaba obteniendo

- I-ino- Tartamudeo Sakura por la falta de aire, pues lo que estaba haciendo ameritaba la falta de oxígeno.

-N-no Sakura, ¡no me vuelvas a hablar!-dijo la rubia ya con lágrimas en sus ojos, simplemente era inevitable no llorar cuando encuentras a tu amiga de toda la vida besándose con tu novio en los pasillos de la escuela.

- H-hermosa- Ahora el que hablaba era Sai, pero calló al momento de sentir una suave mano golpeándole su mejilla con tanta fuerza que hizo que girara la cara por tal fuerza.

- ¡Maldito bastardo, no me vuelvas a llamar así, mucho menos a hablarme en tu puerca existencia!- Ino pronunció esto aún con lágrimas en sus ojos y demostrando en aquellos zafiros ira, tristeza, decepción, pero sobre todo tristeza.

- Ino déjame explicarte, no todo es lo que parece- grave error por parte de la pelirrosa.

- ¡Por favor Sakura, ¿qué me vas a decir, como piensas explicar que no fue un beso? ¿Acaso me vas a decir que estaban practicando reanimación, con caricias incluidas para demostrar que estaba consiente- lo dijo señalando a Sai- porque si es así, guárdate tus explicaciones. ¡Ustedes me dan asco!

Dicho esto se fue de aquel lugar llorando a mares, pero siempre bajo la mirada de unos ojos agua marinos que observaban toda la escena desde una distancia prudente.

- Malditos ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto?, digo se supone que la Frente y yo éramos mejores amigas, ¿Por qué tuvo que traicionarme así?- hablaba sola la rubia mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas.

- ¿Tal vez ella quería mostrarte algo?- dijo una voz no tan conocida pero no llegaba a asustarla.

- ¿Cómo qué? ¿Ver qué tan bien besa Sai? ja no lo creo- decía con melancolía la hermosa rubia mientras se paraba en seco y veía quien le estaba hablando.

- Pues, en realidad no lo sé, hace rato te dije que eras muy ruidosa, ¿qué le pasó a aquella joven ruidosa?- lo decía mientras que su pulgar limpiaba un par de lágrimas que se le escapaban de aquellos zafiros.

- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso ahora?- preguntaba sonrojada por la cercanía de aquel chico.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? después de todo dijiste que seríamos amigos.- lo dijo con una media sonrisa, muy seductora por cierto.

- Ahora lo que menos quiero es estar sola, así que no hay problema.

**Fin Flash Back**

_**- Y pensar que ese día, que supuestamente era**__** él peor, te conocería Gaara, tú fuiste el único que me acompañó y me sigue acompañando.**_

_**1ero de abril**_

_**"No voy a ser cursi ni nada, **_

_**Sólo compartiré esto contigo, **_

_**Mi corazón a dejado de latir,**_

_**de ahora en adelante seré un zombie,**_

_**frío y sentimientos, pues tú **_

_**te llevaste todo de mi...**_

_**de ahora en adelante **_

_**sólo viviré de apariencias,**_

_**es lo único que puedo denotar,**_

_**hasta que las cicatrices que dejaste al irte**_

_**hayan sanado por completo,**_

_**vivirá**__** el fantasma de mi anterior yo...**_

_**pues tú te llevaste todo de mi" **_

_**-Al leer esto, veo que dejaste una gran cicatriz en **__**mí, pero con el tiempo, o mejor dicho alguien sanó lo que tú dañaste, sólo espero que no lo dañé como lo hiciste tú**_- pensaba una joven rubia mientras leía lo que escribió en su **DIARIO.**

Domoooooo!

Espero que este capítulo haya recompensado el pequeño prólogo.

Al final del prólogo les dije que el fic se iba a basar en... FLASH BACK! tadaaaaaa!... Les dije que era una idea loca... pero denle la oportunidad...verán que no se arrepienten.

**Importante:**

Saber lo que ustedes opinan es de vital importancia para mi, mucho más si es una idea nueva como las que les presento así que denme mi droga, digo denme su opinión para así saber en que debo mejorar y así hacer una historia respetable de esta pareja que tanto adoro!

Sin más que decirles

Bye bye pillines

Nos leemos en el próximo!

Atentamente

**Mizore! ^^**


	3. 8 de abril

**Advertencias:**

1.- Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los uso para escribir esta historia y divertir a los y las lectoras.

2.- Universo Alterno... Y bueno tal vez un poco de Ooc-es que a veces se me escapa...Pero... Para eso están los reviews n_n, avísenme si se presenta este Ooc-

3.- Esta historia es sin fines de lucro mi único pago son sus reviews.

**Aclaraciones:**

.::::ααΞωΞαα::::. Separador deescenas

-GaaIno w diálogo de personajes

-_GaaIno __w_pensamientos de personajes

GaaIno w notas y narración de autora

**Para los que han leído esta historia soy Mizore Yamanaka, solo me cambie el nombre.**

**Capítulo dedicado especialmente a:**

**- GaaIno Forever: **awww muchas gracias por tu comentario! Y si yo se que el GaaIno tiene un no se que que nos encanta xDDD, bueno pues si justo eso es lo que qeuería hacer con Sai y no te preocupes no habrá SaiSaku, porque a mi tampoco me gusta! xDDD. Espero que este capítulo te guste! Bye bye, Y obvio que si! GaaIno forever and ever! Jamás cambiaré a mi pareja favorita! Es bueno saber que hay otras personas que les gusta esta linda pareja. n_n

**Capítulo II**

**8 de abril**

**¡Regreso!**

La bella rubia seguía ojeando aquel cuadernillo que sólo contenía sus penurias, hasta ahora, cuando una hoja que titulaba 8 de abril llamó su atención y comenzó a leerla con detenimiento.

Así que ese día fue cuando decidí regresar y dar la cara a ese idiota, Ja — suspiró y río nostálgicamente al recordar porque huyó de esa manera, después de todo así no era Ino.

_**FLASH BACK:**_

Ya es hora de que deje este encierro, después de todo Hinata tiene razón — decía la platinada mientras sostenía y observaba su teléfono celular — ellos no lo valen— y sin más la rubia dejo aquel aparato y se dirigió al baño.

Las heladas gotas que recorrían su cuerpo desnudo ayudaban a que sus músculos se relajaran y la esencia de lavanda que armonizaba el baño simplemente la despejaba y des estresaba.

Al momento de salir de esa rápida pero relajante ducha se observó en el espejo, su rostro reflejaba toda la tristeza que sentía y sus ojos simplemente demostraban toda la tristeza que sentía y sus ojos simplemente mostraban todo lo que lloró por tratar de desahogarse.

Uhm, tendré que poner algo en estos ojos para que se quite lo rojo ¡qué más da! Ya inventaré algo — y con ese pensamiento se arregló con su habitual uniforme y se peinó con su tradicional coleta y flequillo.

Bajaba tranquilamente las escaleras, kami ¡cuánto extrañaba los gritos de su padre por la mañana!, desde hace una semana que había tenido que salir que viaje por negocios. Se dirigió a la cocina, tomó un poco de jugo de naranja y se llevó una manzana para comérsela en el camino.

Una vez fuera de su casa Ino decidió tomar el autobús, aunque vivía cerca de la escuela, no quería encontrarse con Sakura ni con el idiota de Sai.

Cuando subió al autobús, ella iba tan distraída que se sentó en el primer asiento vacío que encontró, no le importó con quien tendría que compartirlo, tan sólo se sentó. Sin querer su mirada se desvió hacia la ventana en ese lado del asiento se encontraba un pelirrojo ¿cómo olvidarse de aquel pelirrojo? Si él fue prácticamente el ángel que logró que ella llegara sana y salva a su casa ese fatídico 2 de abril.

¿Gaara? — preguntó dudosa.

Hm — respondió totalmente distraído el joven pelirrojo — ¿acaso te conozco? — recuperó su tono habitual de voz.

Hm, si verás, somos compañeros de escuela, de hecho nos sentamos juntos pero por razones personales tuve que faltar varios días — replicó ella con una sonrisa y omitiendo cierta parte de la historia que ¡Gracias a Kami no se acordaba!, supuestamente.

Ahh… La chica ruidosa — dijo él con una sonrisa de lado, había algo en aquella rubia que hizo que se acordara repentinamente de ella, cosa que no sucedía muy a menudo.

Si, como digas — espetó ella, girando el rostro para dejar de verlo.

Hm, ya tengo que bajarme ¿vienes? — dijo él más por cortesía que por agrado.

¿Ya llegamos a la escuela?

Si, baja rápido que se pasa la parada.

Está bien — respondió ella con tono molesto, porque si había algo que le disgustara era que le ordenaran personas que no fuera su padre.

Y tal como predijo Gaara, su parada se pasó y tuvieron que caminar una cuadra en absoluto silencio, muy incómodo por cierto, Ino harta de ese silencio decidió romperlo.

Gaara dime ¿qué ha pasado de nuevo en la escuela? — preguntó ella posicionándose a lado de él ya que se había quedado atrás.

Nada importante en realidad — dijo cortante aquel pelirrojo.

Ahh… Bueno y las materias ¿qué han visto? — preguntó ansiosa de seguir conversando pues odiaba el silencio.

Pues hemos avanzado, si quieres te presto mis apuntes para que te pongas al día.

Gracias Gaara — respondió con una gran sonrisa.

De nada, ya llegamos al colegio.

Y justo a tiempo, porque la rubia se había quedado sin palabras, así que fijó su vista en el patio de su escuela, justo en el centro se encontraban sus amigos hablando animadamente hasta que Hinata se dio cuenta de su presencia y corrió hacia donde estaba la rubia y le dio un cálido abrazo a lo que ella le susurró:

¿Segura que estás bien?—

A lo que ella respondió con un asentimiento de cabeza.

¡Ino! — gritaron todos, bueno casi todos.

Chicos ¿cómo han estado? — intentó preguntar alegremente, cosa que notó cierto perezoso.

Veo que Gaara viene contigo, pillina — dijo juguetonamente Kiba a Ino haciendo que esta se ruborice y obteniendo una mirada molesta de Gaara.

Nada de eso, sólo me lo encontré en el bus — respondió rápidamente Ino al notar la incomodidad del pelirrojo.

Por cierto ¿dónde estabas Ino? — pregunto Chouji.

Hm, me fui de viaje con mi papá, pero me regresé antes para no perder más clases— respondió Ino con lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Trinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn, la campana resonó en todo el campus anunciando el inicio de las clases.

Sakura por su parte quería hablar con Ino cuanto antes, después de todo un chico no vale su amistad. Así que una vez que la mayoría se fue…

Hinata, ¿puedes hacerme un favor? — preguntó la chica de cabello exótico, un poco apresurada, pues la joven ya se iba.

Supongo que sí, Sakura-san — respondió en el tono más frío posible que pudo, claro sin perder la educación que la caracterizaba.

¿podrías darle esto a Ino? — preguntó un poco dudosa, pues el tono de la chica la había puesto un poco nerviosa, luego le entregó un papelito doblado a la mitad.

Claro, adiós — agarró el papel y se fue de inmediato.

.::::ααΞωΞαα::::.

Una vez que Hinata llegó al salón, buscó con la mirada a su amiga rubia, ésta estaba charlando alegremente con sus amigas— Parece que ya está mejor — susurró con alivio la chica de ojos perlados. Era un alivio tener clase con Kakashi-sensei a primera hora.

Ino-chan— Hinata se acercó a Ino y le entregó el papel que le dio Sakura — Te manda esto Sakura-san.

Gracias Hina-chan — sonrió cálidamente mientras tomaba el papel y lo guardaba en el bolsillo izquierdo de su falda.

Hinata sonrió y le susurró al oído:

¿No lo vas a leer?

A lo que Ino sólo le sonrió y le dijo:

Está en mi bolsillo izquierdo.

Hinata se sorprendió pero de cierta forma le alegró, no es que fuera egoísta, sólo que ella aún presentía que aún no estaba lista para hablar con Sakura.

Chicos, a sus asientos y empecemos con la clase — dijo alguien un tanto distinto al que esperaban, ese alguien tenía un cigarro en su boca y mientras hablaba expulsaba el humo aspirado segundos antes — Kakashi-sensei, no podrá venir, así que yo seré su suplente por hoy, aquí tengo el plan de trabajo de hoy — decía mientras disipaba todas las dudas y sacaba un pequeño papel con algo escrito— Bien aquí dice que trabajaran en parejas, no discutan y trabajen con el que tiene a lado — sentenció el hombre de aspecto serio.

Y… ¿cuál es el trabajo, sensei? — dijo un chico de aspecto cansado y con su monótono tono de voz.

Me darán un resumen de todo lo que han visto hasta ahora — y sin más se sentó en el escritorio mientras fumaba otro cigarrillo.

Cierto pelirrojo observaba de reojo una rubia que a pesar de sonreír como si nada, sus zafiros demostraban cierta tristeza que era perceptible para cualquiera que supiera observar.

¿Ya estás bien? — preguntó de repente el apuesto pelirrojo, mientras sacaba lo necesario para el trabajo.

¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó "confusa" Ino pero ella sabía a que exactamente se refería.

No me creas idiota, me acuerdo de ti porque me acuerdo de ese día — respondió frío Gaara pues lo que menos le gustaba era que le vean la cara de idiota.

No te creo idiota, sólo que ahora no quiero hablar de eso — respondió ella con un tono de voz que para nada se parecía al que usaba rutinariamente.

Si quieres puedes hablar conmigo, después de clase, en la cafetería de a lado — respondió él tratando de ser amigable pero le resultó un poco incómodo, ya que él no era muy social que digamos.

¿Es una cita? — respondió ella con una sonrisa.

Como tú lo quieras tomar, después de todo dijiste que seríamos amigos — respondió él.

Gaara… —

¿Hm?

Gracias — dijo ella con una sonrisa nostálgica.

De nada.

Después de esa plática ambos siguieron con su trabajo, al finalizar la hora de clase, ningún alumno terminó de hacer la tarea pues era mucho.

Al parecer ninguno de ustedes ha terminado, bien queda de tarea, se la entregarán a Kakashi-sensei cuando regresé. —Dio una pequeña bocanada a su cigarro y prosiguió— pueden ir a gimnasia.

Hai — respondieron todos en coro.

.::::ααΞωΞαα::::.

Hina-chan, tengo que ir donde Tsunade para justificar mi falta — decía una alegre rubia pues se iba a ausentar de gimnasia, Gai-sensei daba miedo cuando se emocionaba.

Está bien Ino-chan, te espero en el patio.

Hai — y se fue corriendo.

Una vez donde Tsunade, Ino se excuso diciendo que había salido con su padre de viaje, a lo que Tsunade le creyó y sin más salió de ahí tan rápido como entro.

Se dirigió donde Gai-sensei, quién al verla tan agitada se alegro por ella diciendo:

La flor de la juventud esta surgiendo en ti, ¡Felicidades Ino!, sólo por hoy no trotarás.

Gracias Gai-sensei.

Y sin más altercados la clase transcurrió normal pero dolorosa para lo demás.

Y así clase tras clase fue pasando hasta que al fin llegó la hora de salida.

¿Nos vamos? — preguntó un pelirrojo muy caballerosamente.

Claro, pero porque no mejor vamos a mi casa, no quiero que nadie me vea llorar y así podremos terminar la tarea que nos dejo Asuma-sensei.

Por supuesto.

Mientras que una peli-rosada esperaba a su amiga de la infancia en una cafetería cerca de la escuela.

Y otro chico azabache de tez pálida la esperaba en la parte trasera del colegio, que era por donde ella salía para regresar a su casa.

Pero con lo que ninguno contaba era con la presencia de un chico pelirrojo, que robaría todo el tiempo de la chica rubia ese día.

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Ese fue un día para recordar— comentó cierta rubia mientras terminaba de leer esa página.

_**El amor a veces nace de donde menos lo crees, puede nacer gracias a una herida ocasionada por otra persona que creíste amar, por un accidente, por el nacimiento de una amistad que con el tiempo evoluciona, o simplemente cuando ves a aquella persona, que sin saberlo es especial y nunca te va a fallar y aunque lo haga siempre encontrará la manera para que esa falla quede en el olvido y ese amor siga floreciendo.**_

_**Después de todo amor es amor, y como sea que haya nacido, amor es amor y es lo único que es eterno en esta vida.**_

*Extracto del diario de Yamanaka Ino escrito el 8 de abril*

**Importante:**

De ante mano muchas gracias por leer, y disculpen el retraso con la actualización

Espero con ansías sus reviews.

Atentamente,

Yamanaka -san


	4. 8 de abril II parte

**Advertencias:**

1.- Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los uso para escribir esta historia y divertir a los y las lectoras.

2.- Universo Alterno... Y bueno tal vez un poco de Ooc-es que a veces se me escapa...Pero... Para eso están los reviews n_n, avísenme si se presenta este Ooc-

3.- Esta historia es sin fines de lucro mi único pago son sus reviews.

**Aclaraciones:**

.::::ΑαΞωΞαα::::. Separador deescenas

-GaaIno w diálogo de personajes

-_GaaIno __w_pensamientos de personajes

GaaIno w notas y narración de autora

**MI DIARIO**

**Capítulo III**

**8 de abril (II parte)**

**¿CITA?**

_**FLASH BACK:**_

Una vez en la casa de la rubia:

¿Te apetece algo de comer? — preguntó un poco animada la chica rubia.

No te preocupes por eso, talves más tarde. — respondió él con una sonrisa.

Ok. Entonces empecemos a trabajar. — dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

Y sin más empezaron a trabajar, menos mal que el señor Inoichi no estaba en casa, si fuera así hace rato hubiera salido con una de sus escenas al ver a un chico a en su casa con su "princesa".

¡Al fin terminamos! — exclamó Ino.

Así parece.

Ajam. ¿Quieres algo de tomar? — preguntó la rubia.

Claro, lo que tú elijas.

Posterior a eso, Ino fue a la cocina y trajo dos vasos con gaseosa, se fueron a la sala y tomaron asiento en los sillones que habían ahí, una vez que se lo tomaron conversaron de varias cosas entre ellas todo lo referente a ese fatídico 2 de abril.

Como tú ya sabes, fui engañada por Sai con Sakura, si te preguntas porque lloré demasiado ese día, te lo responderé, yo no lloré por el idiota de Sai, jamás lloraría por un chico, yo lloré por la traición de Sakura, se supone que nosotras éramos las mejores amigas… N-no e-entiendo ¿P-por q-qué l-lo hi-hizo? — su voz se entrecortó sólo al recordar la traición de su mejor amiga.

Te entiendo, bueno trato de hacerlo, cuando un amigo te traiciona de esa manera, es horrible — dijo él mientras le limpiaba una las lágrimas que bajaban por su mejilla.

¿Me e-entiendes? — preguntó ella incrédula.

Si, pero mejor continúa.

Como te iba diciendo lo que más me duele es la traición de Sakura, Sai me importa un pepino, ¿sabes qué es lo peor?

¿Qué?

Que ella ya se había peleado conmigo por un chico, Sasuke Uchiha había sido el culpable de que ella y yo nos peleáramos, supuestamente porque a mí me gustaba Sasuke pero eso es totalmente falso. — dijo ella triste al recordar aquello.

¿No te gusta? — preguntó él, no supo porque pero su respuesta lo inquietaba, mucho.

Para nada, todo fue por culpa de un rumor. Ella simplemente no me creyó y dejó de hablarme, la última vez que me habló fue para decirme que de ahora en adelante seríamos rivales, después de eso se fue. Paso un tiempo y ella me volvió a hablar, claro después de que se convirtiera en la novia de Sasuke, y después pasó esto.

Ya veo, ¿tú quieres mucho a Sakura?

Pues si, es mi mejor amiga, y no puedo creer que de nuevo nos hayamos peleado por culpa de un hombre.

Pues al parecer ella no te considera tu mejor amiga.

Talves tengas razón — dijo ella mientras metía las manos en los bolsillos de su falda para calentarse un poquito, pues la casa estaba helada — ¿Eh, qué es esto? — se preguntó ella mientras sacaba un papelito — Ino, tengo que hablar contigo, por favor encontrémonos en la cafetería que se encuentra a lado de la escuela, atentamente Sakura— leyó el papelito en presencia de Gaara, luego lo hizo bolita y lo arrojó por algún lado de la sala.

Así que Sakura quiere hablar contigo — finalmente dijo Gaara.

SI, pero yo por el momento no quiero. — Contestó Ino.

Esa es decisión tuya, no me compete en lo absoluto… Pero no cometas el mismo error que ella cometió hace algún tiempo atrás.

No lo haré no te preocupes. Dime, ¿tienes hambre? — preguntó con una sonrisa la rubia.

Si, un poco — respondió él con su tono frívolo.

Aquí no hay nada — dijo ella mientras señalaba el refrigerador. — ¿por qué no mejor vamos al restaurante que hay por aquí? — finalizó la rubia.

Como tú quieras. — respondió cortante él.

Luego se dirigieron al restaurante que estaba por ahí, a la rubia parece que la charla que sostuvo con aquel extraño pelirrojo le sirvió, pues esta empezaba a ser como antes: **"Una chica muy ruidosa"**_._

Cosa que a Gaara, no sabía el por que, le gustaba, si claro que si, le encantaba ver esa sonrisa en aquellos labios rosas, no sabía que era, de seguro era que la estaba comenzando a apreciar como una amiga… o… ¿quién sabe?... Talves como algo más… claro sin que él se de cuenta.

**FIN FLASH BACK.**

Ahora recuerdo ese día, fue tan especial, ese día te consideré en verdad un buen amigo. — dijo para ella una **muy ruidosa rubia.**

Antes que nada gracias por pasarse a leer, y de verdad de verdad que lo siento por este capi tan corto, pero zq la imaginación no me dio para más. (XP).

Una muy sincera disculpa a **GaaIno Forever, **de verdad lo siento, pero creo que el fic va a ser un poco corto, por lo que es mi primera vez haciendo un fic con más de un capítulo…. ¡De verdad lo siento!

Eso es todo por ahora…

Bye, Bye

Atentamente

Yamanaka-san

**Importante:**

De ante mano muchas gracias por leer, y ojalá hayan disfrutado leer la actualización así como yo disfrute haciéndola.

Espero con ansías sus reviews.

Atentamente,

Yamanaka -san


	5. 8 de abril III parte

**Advertencias:**

1.- Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, solo los uso para escribir esta historia y divertir a los y las lectoras.

2.- Universo Alterno... Y bueno tal vez un poco de Ooc-es que a veces se me escapa...Pero... Para eso están los reviews n_n, avísenme si se presenta este Ooc-

3.- Esta historia es sin fines de lucro mi único pago son sus reviews.

**Aclaraciones:**

.::::ΑαΞωΞαα::::. Separador deescenas

-GaaIno w diálogo de personajes

-_GaaIno __w_pensamientos de personajes

GaaIno w notas y narración de autora

**MI DIARIO**

**Capítulo IV**

**8 de abril (III parte)**

**¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?**

_**FLASH BACK**_

Una rubia y un pelirrojo se dirigían al restaurante que había por ahí, cuando llegaron se encontraron con otra pareja, así es era la misma que ocasionaba el sufrimiento pasajero de la rubia.

_¿Qué haces tú aquí?_ — fue lo que se le cruzó por la mente a la rubia, adoptando una expresión de espanto en su pálido rostro.

El pelirrojo al ver su expresión de espanto rápidamente le preguntó

¿Qué te pasa?

Interrogante que no obtuvo respuesta, así que decidió buscar con la mirada a el o los causantes de tremenda sorpresa, rápidamente él llegó a la conclusión de que talves Ino hubiera visto a su "mejor amiga" y a su ex novio, así que dejó de buscarlos pues no conocía a ninguno de los dos, aunque el tiempo que se había ausentado la chica ruidosa, él había conocido a la versión masculina de Ino, Naruto Uzumaki, y éste a su vez le presentó a algunos chicos, que después se convertirían en sus conocidos, pues Gaara no aceptaba tan fácilmente a un amigo.

¿Ves a la chica de cabello rosado que está por la mesa del fondo? — preguntó casi ida Ino para responder a la interrogante de Gaara, después de un largo tiempo.

Si la veo, se parece a esta chica que me presentó Naruto, uhmmm ¿cómo se llama? — Gaara no olvidaba fácilmente pero a esta chica ni siquiera le prestó atención cuando se la presentaron porque le pareció que era la misma chica que había causado la tristeza de Ino ese 2 de abril.

Bueno entonces acuérdate de ella, porque ella es Sakura, la que te dije que había visto besándose con el idiota de Sai.

¿Te quieres quedar aquí o prefieres ir a otro lugar? — preguntó el joven pelirrojo serio

No hay problema, podemos quedarnos aquí, así tú comes y yo hablo con Sakura.

Esta bien, pero mejor yo pido para llevar así tú hablas tranquilamente con tu amiga, nos vemos mañana Ino— se despidió de ella con una media sonrisa, él creía que un beso en la mejilla aún era demasiado atrevido — _Talves cuando seamos más amigos — _pensó él, y de ahí se dirigió a la cajera para hacer su pedido e irse a casa.

Hasta mañana.

**.::::ΑαΞωΞαα::::.**

**POV Sakura:**

Soy Sakura Haruno, por el momento estoy esperando poder hablar con Ino, se que ella es muy orgullosa, pero también se que jamás dejará que un chico dañé una verdadera amistad, sé que ella es mejor amiga que yo, porque cuando se fundió ese rumor de que a ella le gustaba Sasuke yo jamás dejé que ella me hablara para desmentir aquel rumor, y yo no le hablé hasta lograr que Sasuke fuera mi novio para que ella no tuviera oportunidad con él, lo admito SASUKE es un CAPRICHO para mí, no siento que lo amo pero tampoco me es indiferente, lo aprecio pero como amigo.

Tiempo después me enteré que ese rumor era simplemente una broma del día de los inocentes, y pensar que por ese día casi pierdo a mi mejor amiga.

Ahora en el inicio de este año escolar, es verdad me atrajo Sai, lo admito, y en ese momento no me importó que fuera el novio de mi mejor amiga, así que solamente hice lo que yo quería hacer, lo besé, algo de lo que siempre me arrepentiré.

Mandé una nota a Ino con Hinata para encontrarnos en la cafetería que está a lado de la escuela, en esa cafetería no había nada de lo que a mi me gustaba pero se que a Ino le encanta esa cafetería, por eso me encuentro en este restaurante, me han dicho que es muy bueno por eso me he decidido a probar su comida.

_No puede ser — _pensé al verla parada ahí con Gaara, su cara de espanto me dio a entender que me había visto.

Observé que Gaara se había ido hacia la cajera, no pude entender muy bien lo que le había dicho a Ino pues se habían volteado para hablar. De repente veo a Ino acercándose a mi mesa, al parecer Gaara iba a hacer un pedido para llevar a casa e Ino al fin se decidía a hablar conmigo, después de ignorarme todo el día en el colegio.

Hola — me saludó ella con un tono frío, aún estaba enfadada conmigo.

Hola, ¿donde estabas? Te estuve esperando toda la tarde en la cafetería.

¿No es obvio? — respondió ella

Guardaste mi papel en tu bolsillo izquierdo, ¿Verdad? — sonreí melancólicamente, yo sabía a la perfección que significaba ese bolsillo para ella

Claro, además no se que me estás reclamando, tú sabes bien lo que hiciste, ojalá que Sasuke se haya enterado por ti y no por el resto.

No, Sasuke aún no sabe nada

¿Por qué no se lo has dicho?

Porque no quiero perderlo, aunque tú sabes que no lo amo, mi orgullo no me permite que él me deje.

Eres una completa idiota— después de decirme eso ella simplemente se paró dispuesta a cruzar esa puerta.

¡No, Ino no te vayas! — le supliqué que se quedara conmigo.

Suéltame, y no me vuelvas a hablar hasta que hayas solucionado las cosas con Sasuke, no te digo que rompas con él por eso, solo te digo que seas honesta con él.

Así que es cierto, después de todo si te gusta Sasuke — no se porque mi maldita boca tubo que decir eso, pero lo dijo.

¡Otra vez con esa estupidez! Te he dicho mil y un veces que a mi no me gusta Sasuke… ¿Pero sabes qué? Piensa lo que a ti se te antoje, ya me cansé de decirlo ¡Siempre! Adiós.

Ino… discúlpame, por favor — mis lágrimas ya empezaban a salir.

… — Ella solo se soltó de mi agarre y se fue, noté que empezaba a llorar pues bajo su cabeza, y eso solo lo hace cuando va a llorar.

Genial, gracias a mi estupidez perdí la oportunidad de recuperar a mi mejor amiga… ¡Ash, como odio mi maldita estupidez!

**.::::ΑαΞωΞαα::::.**

**POV Ino:**

No puedo creer que ella aún esté pensando en eso, mil veces le he dicho que a mi no me gusta Sasuke, es increíble que después de tanto tiempo aún piense que yo pueda traicionarla así… ¡No puedo creerlo!... ¡Ahhhh, lo que me faltaba!... justo al pie de mi casa, tenía que estar ese idiota ahí…

Hermosa — ¿Acaso escuché bien? Esto no me puede estar pasando, no hoy…

¡¿Qué quieres?, te dije que jamás me volvieras a decir así! — le grité en su cara, suficiente había sido con Sakura, no quería que mi día terminara peor

Vamos, solo quiero hablar contigo — me suplicó él.

Yo no quiero, adiós — me disponía a entrar a mi casa cuando él me agarró de mi muñeca y me aprisionó en la puerta de mi casa.

Qué pena, hermosa pero quieras o no hoy vamos a hablar

¡No suéltame!

No grites linda, nadie te va a venir a salvar hoy— mientras dijo eso él se acercaba peligrosamente a mi cara, luego olí su aliento, él estaba borracho.

¡Ayuda! — grité desesperadamente, y cerré mis ojos.

¿Qué haces idiota? ¡Suéltala! — solo escuché ese grito, pude reconocer claramente la voz de aquel sujeto.

Shikamaru, no te metas, esto es entre Ino y yo — gritaba el idiota de Sai.

Te equivocas, tú te metiste con mi mejor amiga, y eso no lo perdonaré — después Shika le dio un puñetazo a Sai, logrando como efecto que me soltara estrepitosamente — Ino ¿estás bien?

Si, Shika, gracias — dije con una sonrisa sincera.

No hay de qué problemática, mejor entremos para llamar a la policía y que se lleven a este idiota.

Esta bien, pero no llames a la policía, sería perder el tiempo, mejor dejémoslo ahí botado en el piso.

Como tú quieras.

Definitivamente, los ángeles estaban conmigo, primero Gaara y ahora Shika, como agradezco haberlos conocido…

Después de que ambos entramos a mi casa, Shika me ayudó a cerrar todas las ventanas y puertas, para evitar cualquier cosa, Sai me había dejado muy nerviosa.

Cierto, ¿Shika que haces por aquí? — pregunté después de que habíamos terminado de cerrar todas las puertas y ventanas.

Es que hoy te noté rara en el colegio, y no me vengas con esa tontería de que te fuiste de viaje con tu padre, porque yo sé que él no te llevó.

¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Cómo que rara? — pregunté atónita.

Bueno, tu padre me llamó en secreto para que te cuidara y me dio esto el día que se fue — Shika me entregó un sobre con dinero — me dijo que te lo dé cuando haya pasado una semana, pero hoy se me quedó y no te lo di, ya dime lo que te pasa.

… — mi cara era todo un poema, y no uno conmovedor precisamente, sentí como mi vista se nublaba a causa de las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. —Shika.

Problemática, sabes que puedes contarme todo — después de decirme eso él me abrazó y yo liberé todas mis lágrimas en su pecho, claro correspondiendo su abrazo.

Shika, esta bien te lo contaré todo—me calmé para que Shika pudiera entenderme y no me hiciera repetir entonces comencé mi relato — El primer día de clases yo vi a Sakura y a Sai besándose en un pasillo, yo me sentí muy mal con Sakura, Sai es verdad lo quería, pero no lo amaba, así que no me importó mucho, lo que me dolió fue la traición de Sakura, tú sabes del rumor ese que decía que a mi me gustaba Sasuke, por culpa de ese rumor ella dejó de hablarme, bueno ella se hizo novia de Sasuke y después me habló supuestamente para que ya perdiera todas las esperanzas con él, y hoy me la encuentro en el restaurante que esta por aquí, yo estaba con Gaara íbamos a cenar juntos, pero él también la vió y decidió que mejor él se iría para dejarnos solas y arreglar todo, pero no se pudo porque ella salió con sus estupideces y su tonto orgullo entonces me fui porque me dio rabia que pensará así, y cuando estoy de regreso a mi casa me encuentro con Sai y ya sabes el resto — termine de contarle todo.

Ok, todo eso pasó, uhmmm primero: Yo sé que vas a perdonar a Sakura, sé que tú valoras demasiado una amistad como para dejarla ir por un idiota. Segundo: Sai, se esfumó de tu vida con esto ¿Cierto? — a lo que yo respondí con un asentimiento de cabeza— Tercero: ¿Cómo es eso de que ibas a cenar con Gaara?

Lo de Gaara fue por el trabajo que nos dejó Asuma-sensei, además de que él fue el ángel que me acompañó el día en que vi eso de Sakura con Sai.

Ok, y ¿Dónde estaba yo ese día? — preguntó algo molesto el castaño, no quería que nadie le robara la amistad de Ino.

Dormido entre los árboles que hay en el colegio ¬_¬ no te pongas celoso, sabes que Tú eres mi mejor amigo, solo tú

Eso espero.

Después de conversar con Shika él se fue a su casa, a lo que él salía de mi casa se aseguró de que Sai ya no estuviera por ahí y luego se fue diciendo esta frase: "Llámame si algo malo ocurre, no importa la hora" a lo que yo respondí: "Está bien, gracias n_n"

Luego Shika se fue y yo me di una buena ducha, posterior a eso me dormí, si como lo leen, me dormí sin cenar ni nada, después de todo con un susto así a ¿quién se le ocurre comer? A mi no xDDDD

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Ese día fue hermoso, omitiendo ciertos detalles y personas, porque me demostraste lo que un verdadero amigo, como sacrificar sus horas de sueño para asegurarse de que yo este bien, también me di cuenta de que Gaara puede ser un buen amigo — leía Ino hasta que una sonrisa pervertida se formo en sus labios al pensar esto — _Aunque yo te tenga de otra manera — _luego sonrió tiernamente.

_Gracias por todos los momentos que hemos compartido momentos llenos de sentimientos y pensamientos____compartidos, sueños y anhelos, secretos, risas y lágrimas, y sobre todo, amistad._

_Cada preciado segundo quedará atesorado eternamente en mi corazón. Gracias por dedicarme tiempo, tiempo para demostrar tu preocupación por mí, tiempo para escuchar mis____problemas y ayudarme a buscarles solución, y sobre todo, tiempo para sonreír y mostrarme____tu afecto__**.**_

_Gracias por ser lo que eres una persona maravillosa. Pude contar contigo cuando necesitaba en quien confiar y pedir consejo. Gracias a ti comencé a conocerme e incluso a apreciar lo que soy._

_Gracias mi querido amigo Shikamaru _

*Extracto del diario de Yamanaka Ino escrito el 8 de abril*

**Importante:**

De ante mano muchas gracias por leer, y disculpen el retraso con la actualización, lo sé lo sé no tengo excusas válidas para explicar esto

GRACIAS A **GaaIno Forever, Yerik y a Leontinees! **Gracias por pasarse por aquí… espero que les guste la actualización,,, trataré de no perderme xDDD bye bye

Espero con ansías sus reviews.

Atentamente,

Yamanaka -san


End file.
